Mr. Patel
Mr. Patel (or just simply Patel) is the chief antagonist of Alan Caillou's The Cheetahs, and its film adaptation by Disney, Cheetah. He is a covetous store owner who figures he can make a fortune by racing the high-speed, low-endurance animal against local greyhounds and betting on Duma to lose. He teams up with an opportunistic Englishman and the African poacher who killed Duma's Mom to snatch the cheetah. He is played by Kuldeep Bhakoo, who also portrayed the Actor from Beryl Markham: A Shadow on the Sun and Joe from Death Is Part of the Process. History Patel is first seen at his store after the Johnson family decide to say goodbye to Morogo and Duma when they leave Africa. His true colors are revealed when he tells Nigel about his uncle's plan to race Duma against greyhounds. Later, Patel and Nigel tell Abdullah about the idea of racing Duma against greyhounds. When the trio go to the Johnsons' house, Patel sneaks into the house to get Ted's cheetah whistle to call out for Duma. After he got the whistle, they capture Duma. After Patel mentions that Duma is lost, he tells his cousin to take his store before they train Duma to race. When Ted and Susan try to rescue Duma, they get caught by the trio. However, Morogo sets them free from the cage and go after them. As Duma was about to lose the race, Ted snatches the whistle from the racetrack cop and Duma wins. Patel and Nigel then lose the money. It is assumed that Mr. Patel and Nigel were arrested after this. Quotes Gallery Images Patel planning to race Duma against greyhounds.PNG|Mr. Patel telling Nigel about his uncle's plan to race Duma against greyhounds Patel and Nigel planning to race Duma.PNG|Mr. Patel and Nigel telling Abdullah about their plan to make Duma race against greyhounds Abdullah, Patel and Nigel arrive at the Johnson house.PNG|The trio arrive at the Johnson house to steal Ted's whistle and capture Duma Patel planning to steal Ted's whistle.PNG|Mr. Patel planning to steal Ted's whistle Patel breaks in.PNG|Mr. Patel breaks in to steal the whistle Patel grabs whistle.PNG|Mr. Patel finds the whistle Patel hiding.PNG|Mr. Patel hides from Ted Patel comes out with the whistle.PNG|Mr. Patel comes out with the whistle Patel and Ted.PNG|Mr. Patel lying to Ted about Duma Patel and Abdullah.PNG|Mr. Patel at Duma's cage Patel on his bike.PNG|Mr. Patel peddling to make Duma try to get her prey Abdullah Patel and Nigel.PNG|Mr. Patel and Nigel after Abdullah captures Ted and Susan Abdullah driving to Nairobi.PNG|Mr. Patel and his friends on their way to Nairobi Patel betting.PNG|Mr. Patel betting on some people at the race Patel and Nigel at Nairobi Downs.PNG|Mr. Patel and Nigel bragging about them being rich if Duma loses the race Patel and Nigel.PNG|Mr. Patel and Nigel have lost the bet Videos Cheetah- Mr. Patel's plan|Mr. Patel's plan to race Duma against greyhounds Cheetah- Nigel's plan|Mr. Patel and Nigel telling Abdullah about their plan to race Duma against greyhounds Cheetah- Abdullah trains Duma|The trio train Duma to race Cheetah- Abdullah captures Ted and Susan|The trio imprison Ted and Susan Cheetah- Mr. Patel and Nigel's defeat|Mr. Patel and Nigel lose the bet Trivia *Mr. Patel was thought to be a friend to Duma and the Johnsons, but he is actually against them. *He bears a slight resemblance to Harwell Thompson from the 1983 series Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince. Both are thought to be friendly at first, but later reveal their true colors and capture the heroes (Duma and Prince Yubi). *Mr. Patel is similar to Al McWhiggin from Pixar's 1999 film Toy Story 2, as they are both covetous store owners who capture the heroes (Duma and Woody) from their owners (Ted & Susan Johnson and Andy Davis). Both want to collect money for themselves by doing something to the heroes (Mr. Patel wants to collect money by making Duma race against greyhounds; Al wants to collect money by selling Woody to Japan). However, their plans were both foiled. Category:Greedy Category:Minion Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Successful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Dimwits Category:Male Category:Gamblers Category:Affably Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Slaver Category:Poachers Category:The Heavy Category:Gaolers Category:On & Off Category:Cheater Category:Obsessed Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Delusional Category:Grey Zone Category:Extravagant Category:Deal Makers Category:Wealthy Category:Wrathful Category:Outcast Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated